I Call Shot Gun & Going On Holiday
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: This is the second sequel to Surprise from the Little Sisters. They go on holiday to Scotland for a few days and just chilling out. Enjoy.
1. Going On Holiday

_**Going On Holiday**_

_**Stefan's POV**_

I was still awake from last night's events. I couldn't go to sleep because sleep wouldn't take over me. Everyone else is sound asleep except for me. I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. I needed some caffeine in me because my craving for blood was making me crazy. It was 2:45am and there was really nothing for me to do except for hunting. Once I've finished my coffee, I went out and blurred into the woods to feed. I've been hunting for a couple of hours and I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a twig snap. I whirled around and let my fangs attract, "**Who's there? Show yourself!**" I shouted and groaned when Katherine stepped into view, "**Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?**"

Katherine smiled and swayed towards me, "**You know why I'm here Stefan. I came here to be with you.**"

I shook my head in disgust, "**I don't want you, Katherine. You're just wasting my time so you may as well just leave.**" I turned and walked towards the end of the woods and stopped in my tracks when Katherine blocked my path.

"**Come on Stefan. You're not seriously going back home with Damon and Elena are together sleeping. It must be breaking your undead beating heart shatter to pieces because you wish it was you who would be sleeping with her. You can get revenge on Damon for taking away your girl. How about it?**"

I thought about that for a second and nodded, "**You're right. Damon took everything from me and now I'll return the favour.**"

Katherine smirked and took a step closer to me, "**I can give you more than she can. I can give you everything.**"

I smiled and lent down to kiss her. She immediately kissed me back and started shredding our clothes off of each other.

_**Kiara's POV**_

It was morning and a bit early for me because I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:01am. I groaned and got up to do my morning routine. I got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I was listening to heartbeats and I could hear all six, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Ric, Bonnie and Tyler. I heard the front door open and close and saw Stefan walk in the kitchen, "**Stefan? Where were you?**" I asked and folded my arms for him to answer.

Stefan shrugged, "**I just went out hunting.**"

Something was wrong, I could feel the tension so I pushed a little further to get him to be honest with me, "**For four and a half hours? Yeah I'm not buying that. Where were you and don't you dare even lie to me?**"

"**I left at 2:45am to go hunting because sleep wouldn't take over me and I went for a walk in the park. That's it.**" I studied him for a moment and saw grass stains on his skin and clothes, then it hit me.

"**You were with Katherine, weren't you?**" I pressed and saw anger and frustration in his eyes and he clenched his jaw.

"**Why do you even care?**" He was about to leave but I stopped him by blocking his path, "**Get out of my way Kiara or you'll regret it.**"

I stood my ground, "**I'm not moving anywhere until you tell me why you were with Katherine. I want the full story, no gaps and you better not leave anything else out otherwise you'll have me to deal with and you won't come on holiday with us. Got it?**"

Stefan turned away and headed somewhere else but I pinned him to the wall with my fangs out, "**Kiara! Get off of me!**" He shouted and swung his fist that connected to my jaw. I yelped and held my face in shock.

Damon and everyone else came down once they heard the both of us yelling and punching each other, "**What the hell is going on here?**" said Elena as she walked towards me, "**Are you okay?**"

"**I'm fine.**" I snapped at her. She flinched and I apologised, "**Sorry Elena. I didn't mean to snap at you.**"

"**It's okay. What happened?**"

I sighed, "**Stefan was out all night hunting and also doing something with Katherine. He came back this morning and I tried to get every detail from him and he hit me.**" I explained and I looked over at Damon and Kayleigh who were not happy, especially Damon, he was furious.

"**You and Katherine? Are you fucking insane?**" He shouted at Stefan and stood only a few inches from him.

"**She came to me! I had no choice!**" Stefan shouted back.

"**YOU WOULD ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!**" I yelled and everyone flinched at my out burst. I walked out of the house and ran to the cemetary to clear my head. I just wished that I wouldn't bump into Katherine when I'm there.

"**See what you've just done Stefan! I don't know why we even bother.**" said Kayleigh and ran after me.

_**Elena's POV**_

_What the hell? Stefan and Katherine? I should've known._ I thought to myself as I glared daggers at Stefan, "**This is all your fault, Stefan! We were suppose to be going away this afternoon and you had to blow it by going to Katherine. Well since this would be better, you can just stay here whilst everyone else will go away for the week.**" I said and went upstairs with Melanie, Caroline and Bonnie following behind me to finish packing.

The boys all stood where they were and glared at Stefan.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was sitting on my mother's grave and I was speaking to her, "**Mother I don't know what to do. With Stefan. I need help. I need answers and you're the only one that can give me them. Please help me?**" I felt a couple of tears running down my face and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my twin giving me a sad smile. I returned it and gestured for her to join me.

"**Are you okay, Ki? I know that you're really upset and believe me, we all are after Stefan's betrayal to all of us.**" said Kayleigh as she sat beside me.

"**I'm fine. I'm just...confused about why Stefan would make out with Katherine. Ew! I'm dropping that subject.**" We both giggled and Kayleigh stood up with her hand stretched down to grab hold of mine.

"**Come on. We need to head back to finish packing for our vacation. We'll sit together on the plane and gossip.**" I smiled and grabbed hold of her hand as she pulled me up and ran back to the boarding house.

"**Thank you Kayls. I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here to help me and Damon with all of this crap. I love you, you know that right?**"

Kayleigh smiled and nodded, "**Of course. I love you too. That's what families do.**" We both laughed and entered the house.

_At The Airport_

_**Damon's POV**_

We were all waiting to wait on our flight number to get called. I looked over and smiled as I saw both Kayleigh and Kiara having a nap. Both of their heads touching together and I couldn't help of letting out a soft chuckle. Elena looked up at me with a confused look on her face, "**What are you laughing at?**" I put my finger to my mouth for her to keep quiet and pointed at my sisters' sleeping forms. She turned her head and softly giggled and turned back to me, "**Oh! They must be exhausted about this morning. It's cute.**"

I shook my head and smirked and my ears picked up on the announcer through the speakers for our flight, "_**Flight number 241 to Glasgow now boarding at gate 4A.**_" I got up and walked over to my sisters and shook them gently, "**Kiara! Kayleigh! Wake up we're boarding now.**"

They both stirred and grabbed their bags and stretched and we all headed to our gate to board. Once we've settled in our seats close to each other, I watched Kiara and Kayleigh playing a game with two packs of cards and were both giggling. Caroline, Matt and Tyler were sitting in front of them and were watching the game, "**What are you guys playing?**" asked Tyler and both of them smiled.

"**We're playing a game of **_**Spit**_**. See you have two packs of cards, all 52 cards in each pack. Your opponant shuffle your cards and you do the same to theirs. You swap them back and you lay out your first four set of cards down in front of you. You place one card from your pack in the middle, for example, if I place my card on the right then your opponant do the same on their right. So if there's a 2 and a 5 on the table you quickly look at your cards and place them on the pile. You can go up or down. If you can't find any more cards then you **_**Spit **_**on the same pile from your deck of cards where you place your first card.**" Kiara explained and Kayleigh continued.

"**If your deck of cards are gone by the time you place the rest on the piles and you have no more cards to place then you've won the game by less cards.**"

Caroline, Tyler and Matt were amazed by how they explained how to play the game, especially Ric, Elena and Bonnie. They taught both Stefan and I a few years back, "**Can we watch you play the game?**" asked Bonnie and both of them nodded.

"**You'll have to keep up though because Kayls and I are both very fast and we're also competitive one another. Okay?**" said Kiara and everyone nodded and watched.

"**Ready. Set. Go!**" replied Kayleigh and they both started the game with giggles and everyone joined in.

Once their game was done, Kiara chimed, "**Yes! I won!**" and everyone laughed and we settled for the plane to land in our destination.

We heard the pilot talking through the speakers, "_**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we are landing in five minutes to Glasgow airport and the weather is really hot and sunny. Have a nice day and we'll be seeing you soon. Please keep your seatbelts on till the engine has stopped.**_"

"**Scotland. This will be very interesting.**" I heard Ric saying and I snickered.


	2. Party In The Brinks

_**Party In The Brinks**_

_**Damon's POV**_

We've arrived in Glasgow, Scotland. Kiara and Kayleigh both shared a villa in town and were willing to bring all of us to stay there because it's so big for all of us. They both mentioned that there's a party that their friends are having at some club. We arrived at the villa and couldn't believe how enormous it is. We all heard Kiara and Kayleigh laughing in appreciation by the looks on our faces, "**Go and pick your rooms and make yourselves at home.**" Kiara said and we all got out and headed in and find our rooms. Stefan and Katherine wanted to join us and we didn't have a choice but let them but they had to promise not to hurt any of us whilst we were living in the same house and they agreed. Which was weird, "**The boys can have a guys time whilst us girls will go out shopping to get something to wear tonight. We'll leave in 10 minutes.**"

"**Where are we going?**" asked Elena and Kiara and Kayleigh both shook their heads and smiled.

"**We're going into the town city center because there's thousands of shops there and you will love it.**" Kayleigh said and the girls nodded.

_10 Minutes Later_

The girls have left to go and do their shopping whilst I was stuck here with the guys, Nate, Ric, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. I walked out of the room when I got stopped by Stefan, "**Where are you going Damon?**"

I turned and looked at him, "**I'm gonna go and explore this place since our dear little sisters haven't even mentioned having a villa in Scotland.**" Stefan nodded and I left to explore. It was amazing. The girls have got taste and I am absolutely surprised at how modern and fancy it is.

Once I've finished exploring the house, I went back to the living room where the other guys were. I heard Jeremy and Stefan arguing about something and Ric came and stood next to me, "**What the hell are they arguing about?**" I asked Ric.

He shrugged, "**I don't know. They've been arguing about how Stefan left Elena heartbroken and that you were always there to protect and take care of her. Stefan says that he still loves her and Jeremy says that you are with her and it's too late for Stefan to have her back since he has Katherine.**"

I stiffened my body and locked eyes with Stefan. I saw anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. _What the hell is baby brother giving me that look for? What did I do to deserve that look?_ Stefan walked over to me, "**This is your fault Damon!**"

"**Whoa! What did I do? What is your problem, Stefan? I haven't done anything!**" I said and Stefan started shouting in my face.

"**You took Elena away from me!**"

"**I took her away from you? Stefan when are you gonna get it through your thick skull that you abandoned Elena and I behind to go off with Klaus for the past year? You broke Elena's heart and I was there for her to put the pieces back into place to fix her life and you aren't helping!**" I shouted back and Stefan swung his fist at me and we both started fighting and Tyler and Nate held both of us back.

Jeremy picked up his phone and started calling one of the girls' number. On the second ring someone picked up, "_**Jer, is everything okay?**_" Elena said.

"**Elena, you lot need to come back here because Stefan and Damon are fighting. Stefan started it. Get here as soon as you can.**"

"_**Okay we'll be there in a few minutes. We're nearly done with the shopping anyway.**_" They both hung up and we continued arguing until the girls get back.

_**Elena's POV**_

Once I've hung up the phone, the girls stared at me, "**Damon and Stefan are fighting already. Jeremy says that Stefan started it and that we're gonna have to go back in a few minutes. If that's alright with you guys of course?**"

"**Of course it's alright. We're gonna have to sort our brothers out, like theorpy. We can leave just now and get this over and done with.**" said Kayleigh and we all went back to our cars and headed back to the villa to sort out the guys.

_5 Minutes Later_

We all arrived back at the villa and heard a lot of crashing and yelling. We all glanced at one another and ran into the house. We all froze at the mess that both Damon and Stefan made. Some of us jumped when both Kayleigh and Kiara shouted at them, "**Damon and Stefan Salvatore!**" The guys stopped and their eyes went wide. They looked around at the mess and they both used inhuman speed to tidy up. Once the whole place was tidy both Kiara and Kayleigh pinned them at opposite walls. Kiara and Damon on one side and Stefan and Kayleigh on the other, "**What the hell is wrong with you both? We didn't come here to stay to watch you fight with one another. We are here to have a good and relaxing holiday.**" Kiara looked at Stefan and gave him a death glare, "**And as for you Stefan. Stop pissing off Damon. It just makes me pissed off as well. You're the one who started the fight, now apologise to him.**"

Stefan gave Kiara a '_are you fucking kidding me?_' glare and Kiara growled at him, "**You're joking right?**"

"**No! I'm not joking. Do it now or I swear to God I will beat the living shit out of you.**" She threatened. Stefan scoffed and pushed Kayleigh out the way and headed upstairs.

_**Kiara's POV**_

"**Dick!**" I shouted at Stefan as I heard the door slam from upstairs. I sighed and let go of Damon. I turned to Katherine and gave her a warning glare, "**Don't even think of going up there. You're coming with us to the club so that we could keep an eye on you. Got it?**" Katherine nodded, "**Good! Now everyone get ready. We're going in an hour so, chop chop.**" Everyone started moving immediately and I sat down and rested my head in my hands. I felt someone sit beside me and placed their hand on my back and rubbed circles on me trying to make me feel better. I looked up and saw Kayleigh giving me a sad smile. I returned it and rested my head on her shoulder.

"**What are we gonna do with Stefan?**" she asked and I sighed.

"**Well, he's not going anywhere with us until he apologises to Damon and us of course. We didn't come all this way for him to fight with any of us.**" I pulled back and gazed into my sister's emerald eyes with my ocean ones, "**If he doesn't settle down then we'll lock him up in the basement when he's learned his lesson.**"

Kayleigh nodded, "**That's a good idea. Come on, we still need to get ready. We'll wear our dancing outfits and surprise our boys.**" I laughed and we both headed upstairs and got ready. We both had showers, did our hair and make-up and wore our baggy joggers and tank tops. Kayleigh's joggers and top were white and purple whilst mine were hot pink and black. I wore my matching pink hat and Kayleigh had put her hair up in a neat bun and headed downstairs to wait on the others. Did I tell you that we could break dance? No? Then you are in for a real treat.

We were all ready and we started walking towards the club that's called _'Party In The Brinks'._ Our best friends own the place. We gotten along and had awesome laughs and we like each other. Our two friends, Noakes and Forbes are both DJs and they are also vampires but good ones. Matt broke the silence, "**Who owns this place?**"

Both Kayleigh and I turned around, "**Our best friends, Noakes and Forbes own it. They're both DJs and also vampires. They're good ones so don't worry about it. Now lets go in and have fun, shall we?**" I replied and everyone nodded. Kayleigh and I both walked in first then the others followed behind. We opened the door and silence fell and everyone in the club stopped talking and dancing and so did the music. We both smirked at each other and shouted, "**Noakes! Forbes! Get yaer arses doon here noew!**" I shouted in a heavy Scottish accent and they both immediately stood in front of us.

"**Well, well. Kayleigh and Kiara Salvatore. What are yae daen here? We have nae seen yae in years.**" replied Forbes. We both smiled.

"**Wit? Can we naw see our best mates in this fine toon? We've missed yae. Yae should know that?**" Kayleigh replied and we both looked behind us and giggled at the sight of their faces.

"**Well I think that we should all have a good time, shall we? Go crank up the music lads!**" I shouted and they both went back to the DJ spot and blasted the music again when everyone cheered and started dancing again. Kayleigh and I turned to our friends and brothers with innocent looks on our faces, "**What?**" I asked.

"**How the hell did you both speak like that?**" said Jeremy and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"**Kayleigh and I have lived here for 23 years. You get to study the Scottish language here and we went to college here anyway. It wasn't hard or difficult to understand it. Gaelic is a popular language in both Scotland and Ireland. They both have a little similar history over a few decades. If you guys don't understand the language that's fine. But Kayleigh and I have a big surprise for all of you. Ready Kayls?**"

"**Ready as I'll ever be.** **Guys put on a very good up beat song would yae?**" Forbes and Noakes nodded and put on a song called '_It's Like That_' by RUN-DMC. A break-dancing song, "**Enjoy the show!**" and we both headed into the middle of the dancefloor with everyone watching and standing in a circle.

_**Elena's POV**_

The music started playing and we were all blown away by the moves that they were doing. I was absolutely awe struck and surprised when both Damon and Stefan joined in. What is it with the Salvatore siblings? To answer that question is I have no idea. But man you would faint whilst watching all four of them dancing together.


	3. What Is It With Men?

_**What Is It With Men?**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I was absolutely mesmerised by the Salvatore siblings break-dancing back at the club. I had no idea that they could do that. Why didn't they tell us that they could dance like that? Damon and Stefan were good at it I must admit and the way that they both danced with Kiara and Kayleigh it was brilliant. We spent a few hours there and decided to head back to the mansion. When we entered Jeremy was the one to break the silence, "**How the hell did you guys learn to do that?**"

Kiara shrugged, "**Years of practice, I guess. It's really not a big deal. It's just a hobby that's it.**" She laughed and so did everyone else.

"**Like we said that we spent a few years living here before we arrived back to Mystic Falls. No biggy.**" Kayleigh cut in and smiled.

I turned my attention to Damon and Stefan, "**And how did you guys learn this kind of stuff? You guys never mentioned that you could break-dance like that before.**"

Damon and Stefan exchange glances at each other and faced us again, "**Um…We actually learned the moves from both of our sisters here.**" said Stefan and pointed a finger at each of them and Damon nodded.

"**We bumped into them here and they showed us some of their moves and that's how we could break-dance. Of course, we're awesome.**" Damon smirked and everyone shook their heads and smiled. I rolled my eyes at them and headed towards the kitchen and Damon followed, "**Where are you going, kitten?**"

"**I'm hungry and so is everyone else so I'm gonna make dinner, why?**" I said and turned to face him but jumped by how close Damon was and I took a step back a little.

"**Do you need some help? After all I am an amazing cook.**" He kept that lopsided smirk up and wiggled his eyebrows seductively and I was lost for words and I just nodded. We started making dinner in an awkward silence and I let out a sigh of relief when he spoke first, "**You're awefully quiet. What's up?**"

I turned around to face him, "**Mm? Oh! Uh…Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?**" Of course I had been quiet for God knows how long! I've been very distant really but I don't know why!

"**Because you haven't said anything for the past 20 minutes. What's on your mind?**" He walked towards me and I stared at his eyes.

"**I was just thinking about…**" I sighed and broke eye contact with him. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger to force me to look at him.

"**About?**" He pressed softly and I took another sigh.

"**Us. About our future. Of what it would be like when I turn.**" I said barely above a whisper.

Damon sighed and looked into my eyes again, "**Elena, it's your choice if you want to turn or not. It's totally not up to me. I won't be selfish until you made your choice.**"

I couldn't help but smile up at him, "**I love you Damon, you know that?**"

Damon lent down and kissed me, "**Of course I do, kitten. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the reason why my undead beating heart keeps leaping with joy and happiness because you're the only one who brings out my humanity.**" I didn't know what to say. I was awed by his confession. I love him more than anything until the moment was ruined by some people were arguing in the next room. We both walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room where Kiara and Katherine were both fighting.

"**Why do you have to ruin everything Katherine? You've already damaged our lives already!**" Kiara shouted and Kayleigh was keeping her held back.

"**I loved your brothers!**" Katherine shouted back and everyone gasped.

"**You have no fucking idea what love is Katherine! You didn't love my brothers. You only toyed with them so that you could get them to fall in love with you! You broke their relationship when you came waltzing into our lives! We had enough problems as it is and you're making it worse for all of us!** **I want you out of here right now otherwise I will rip your head off!**"

Katherine stalked up to Kiara and looked into her eyes, "**Is that suppose to be a threat?**"

"**No. It's a promise that I'm willing to keep. Now get out of my house and leave me, my friends and family alone, or you'll regret it. Got it?**" Kiara and Katherine both glared at each other.

"**Fine. But I will be back.**" Katherine said and Kiara shook her head.

"**Oh no you won't. You will stay the hell away from us and Mystic Falls and also here. No get out of my sight!**"

Katherine vanished out of thin air and we stared at Kiara whilst she broke down in front of us. She blurred upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut with such force that all of us jumped. I knew that she would be crying because by the looks on Damon, Melanie, Nate, Stefan, Kayleigh, Tyler and Caroline, they all had sadness and guilt on their faces. Kayleigh sighed and was about to go up and see her but was stopped by Stefan, "**Don't. She wants to be alone right now. Let her calm down a bit.**" Kayleigh nodded and we all sat on the sofas in silence.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was so angry that I didn't know what to do now. I cried and cried whilst I was reading my journals after having a fight with Katherine. I was reading about how my life in the 1800s was a living hell for both for me and my siblings, especially Damon when both of us got bet up by our father. I still have flashbacks about the time where Father was beating Damon up for no apparent reason and also threatened him for hurting me. I actually despised my father. And of course, Damon and Stefan always fight and blame each other. What is it with men and their fucking problems that I always get stuck in the middle of it all? I've been daydreaming about my past.

_Flashback_

_1862_

_I was in my room writing in my journal about how I've been trying to hide my feelings and troubles from my father. I kept thinking about my mother. How I miss her so much that my heart was breaking to pieces and there's a dark hole in my chest that gets bigger and bigger everyday. My father abused me and Damon. I don't know what his fucking problem is but he has to stop this because Mother wouldn't let this go on. She would've confront my father and shout at him for hurting our family and that she would take Damon, Stefan, Kayleigh and I away from him and move somewhere else. But of course my mother is dead. She died after giving birth to me and Kayleigh. Now we were in a hell house and our father is the Devil. Dick. I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. I stopped as I saw my father standing there staring at me. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me to my bed whilst shutting the door behind him, "__**Father! What the hell are you doing?**__" I shouted and he slapped me across the face and I yelped in pain. I tried to shout for help but Father's hand covered my mouth to be quiet but I tried screaming from his hand but it was muffled._

_"__**I want you to strip out of your clothes or I will hurt your brothers and sister.**__" said Father and my eyes went wide. When I didn't move, Father ripped my clothes off and flung me on my bed. I screamed for help._

_"__**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!**__" I yelled at the top of my lungs and prayed for someone to help me. I yelled for Damon and Stefan, "__**DAMON! STEFAN!**__" I closed my eyes tight and cried as tears stained my cheeks and I sighed in relief as both Damon and Stefan came barging in and grabbed Father and flung him on the ground._

_"__**What the hell are you doing?**__" shouted Damon and kicked Father in the stomach._

_Father gasped as the pain went through his body, "__**I was teaching her a lesson!**__"_

_"__**BY RAPING HER? YOU DON'T GO AROUND THE HOUSE AND FUCKING RAPE YOUR OWN CHILDREN!**__" Damon bellowed and yelled with fury._

_I was whimpering and Stefan and Kayleigh both hugged me. Stefan looked at Kayleigh, "__**Get her out of here and get Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood here. Father needs to be taught a lesson as well.**__" Kayleigh nodded and grabbed a gown and helped me into it and we both went out of the house and fetched Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes to sort out Father. Damon and Stefan stayed behind to keep an eye on him whilst we went to get help._

_Once the four of us came back to the mansion Mayor and Sheriff both grabbed our father and took him downstairs whilst Damon, Stefan, Kayleigh and I went out and stayed somewhere else to get away from this madness._

_End Of Flashback_

I was furious and flung my journal to the other side of the room and cried into my pillow. I cried for hours and I finally let sleep take over me. I was exhausted and I wanted my bad memories out of my head.

_**Kayleigh's POV**_

I was with the others and I was listening to Kiara's cries and so did Damon, Stefan, Melanie, Nate, Caroline and Tyler. They lot were worried and I decided to go up and check on her. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Melanie call for me, "**Kayleigh, where are you going?**"

"**I'm gonna check on her to see if she's alright. You can come up as well if you want.**" Melanie nodded and we both headed for Kiara's room. I knocked on the door, "**Kiara?**" When we got no response I opened the door and peeked inside and saw Kiara sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little and head out with Melanie, "**She's sleeping.**" Melanie nodded and we both headed back downstairs to the others.

"**How is she?**" asked Jeremy and everyone turned to face us.

"**She's sleeping. Trying to calm herself down. I don't know why she acted like that. But I had a feeling it was something to do with our past. Her room was a mess when we both went to check on her.**" I explained and Damon and Stefan glanced at each other and then back to me.

"**I know why she's been upset.**" said Damon and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"**So do I.**"

Everyone looked confused and Ric broke the silence, "**Why? What happened?**"

I sighed, "**Should we tell them guys?**" I looked at Damon and Stefan. They both nodded and I faced everyone else, "**You lot better sit down because this is gonna be another long story.**" Once we all settled down Damon, Stefan and I ramained standing up and faced our friends, "**We had a very difficult childhood in over 160 years. Father was giving us a really hard time but mostly Kiara. He raped and abused her. For no apparent reason. She called for help and that's when Damon, Stefan and I came barging in the room and was utterly shocked at the scene that was in front of us. Damon and Stefan both flung Father to the ground to get him off of Kiara and I went to hug her whilst both of them kicked Father in the gut. Stefan ordered me to take Kiara to get Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood to come and sort our father out. We then came back and decided to leave for a while so that we could get away from the madness.**"

Everyone was shocked about this and I didn't blame them. I was shocked, hell even Damon and Stefan were both shocked. The girls gasped and had tears running down their faces. Stefan continued from where I left off, "**We decided to go and stay with Nate and Melanie and told them about it. Of course they both took us in and we were safe there. We had nowhere else to go and we were all thankful that they let us stay with them.**" We smiled at Melanie and Nate and they both returned it.


	4. The Truth Of It All

_**The Truth Of It All**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I woke up with a loud gasp as I felt the sweat coming off of my body. I had another nightmare of my worst memories that I had. It was the same dream that I had for the past century that has been haunting me ever since. I took a few deep breaths and got out of bed. I need to get out of here and get some blood. I quietly went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a blood bag and poured the contents in a glass. I went to sit at the island and just thinking. I needed to clear out my head about my past and all of the shit that has going on with my existance. _We all have been having a bad time_, said a little voice in my head and I sighed and sipped my blood. My eyes felt heavy and I rested my head on my arms and fell asleep on the counter not bothering of going back to bed.

_**Elena's POV**_

I woke up and saw the sun shining through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the body next to me. Damon. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous of sleeping like an angel. Like he looked human. Vulnerable. I wanted to watch him sleep like this forever but I know I can't because it would be a waste. I quietly and slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to do my morning routine. I showered and got dressed. I got back out of the bathroom and saw Damon still sleeping. I smiled and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind me quietly. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Jeremy standing at the door way. Jeremy turned and placed a finger on his lips to tell me to keep quiet. I frowned and stood beside him and saw Kiara sleeping on the counter with her head buried in her arms snoring slightly that brought a smile to my face. I walked towards her and placed a hand carefully on her shoulder, "**Kiara?**" Kiara bolted up right and squinted her eyes to the light that was making her eyes a bit annoying. She rubbed her eyes and yawned then looked up at Jeremy and I.

"**Hey Jer, Elena. What are you guys up so early for?**" Kiara asked and we both laughed a little.

"**Kiara, it's 10:30 in the morning. What were you doing sleeping in the kitchen anyway?**" asked Jeremy.

Kiara sighed, "**I couldn't fall back to sleep during the night. I had a nightmare and I had to get some blood and then I fell asleep here.**"

Jeremy and I exchange a glance at each other and turned to Kiara again with worry and concern, "**Do you want me to get Damon, Stefan or Kayleigh for you?**" Kiara shook her head.

"**No. It's okay. It's my problem, not theirs.**" Kiara yawned again and stood up, "**I'm gonna go back to bed for a bit. If anyone asks just say that I'm still in bed.**" I nodded and Kiara blurred out of sight and went back to her room.

_A few minutes later_

Everyone came downstairs, except for Kiara. Kayleigh frowned as she realised that Kiara wasn't with us, "**Has anyone seen Kiara?**"

Jeremy was the one that answered, "**She went back to bed not that long ago. Apparently she was having trouble sleeping and she was in here at like 3am because she was having nightmares and I found her sleeping in the kitchen on the counter when I woke up at 7am.**" Everyone frowned in confusion.

"**She didn't mention to any of us that she was having nightmares.**" said Ric and everyone nodded in agreement.

"**We'll go up and see her.**" said Melanie as she and Nate went up to check up on her.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was in my bed staring at the ceiling. My mind was going all over the place. I heard a knock on the door, "**Kiara? It's Melanie and Nate. Can we come in?**" I sighed and got up and opened my door.

"**Come in.**" I said and stood to the side with the door open more and let Melanie and Nate enter my room. I gestured my hand to them to sit and they obliged.

"**Are you okay? Is there something that you would like to share?**" Nate asked and I looked down avoiding eye contact.

I sighed, "**I don't know what's going on with me. Everytime I fall asleep I get the same nightmare that's been haunting me for the past century and I haven't told anyone yet. They really can't do anything about it anyway, neither could you two.**"

"**Wanna talk about this nightmare with us?**" asked Melanie and I hesitated for a moment.

"**Not really, Mel. It's just the same images. Damon and I getting beaten up, getting abused, me getting raped by our father. It won't go away and I've tried everything but nothing has helped.**" Both Nate and Mel gave me sympathy looks. They both gave sad smiles and I returned it.

"**Listen, about last night. Damon, Stefan and Kayleigh told all of us what happened when you guys were human. About what happened to you the most.**" My eyes went wide in disbelief and sadness. Melanie continued quickly, "**They had to know, Kiara. We can't keep secrets to one another. It's not fair on any of us.**"

"**But they had no right to tell the story. I was the one to tell them but I was gonna do it at the right day and right time.**" I said annoyed of how Damon, Stefan and Kayleigh told the others the story about my horrible childhood and now I was scared to face them. All of them.

"**Listen, why don't we go downstairs and we can go out together to have fun. Yeah?**" said Nate and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"**We can do that later, but right now I would like to go for a swim on my own just to clear my head. I've got a private pool nearby. I'll be away for a couple of hours.**" They both nodded and I got my stuff and headed out the door before anyone stopped me.

_**Damon's POV**_

I heard the front door opening and closing. I figured Kiara went away somewhere and Nate and Melanie both came in, "**How is she? Where did she run off to?**" I asked them both with concern.

"**She'll be alright. She wanted to be on her own for a couple of hours to go for a swim at her private pool. She wanted to clear out her head.**" said Nate and I nodded.

"**I'll go and make sure she's alright. I want to cheer her up for a bit.**" said Caroline and disappeared in a blink.

I went out of the room and went upstairs into Kiara's room. Her room was trashed. Her journals were everywhere. I walked in and grabbed one of her journals and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I need your help. My life is a complete mess. I've lost everything. My mother's dead, Father hates me, I wanted to have an education so that I could be what I've always wanted to be. Father wouldn't allow me to live my life. He's always been torturing me for the sake of it. What should I do? My brothers and sister are here with me. They wanted the same thing that I've always wanted. A life. A family of our own. School. A job. Grow old until we die of an illness or old age. But all of that was ruined until the witches, vampires and werewolves have came into this God for saking town. This town is now a hell hole. It's a death town. A lot of people have died because of them. Katherine Pierce ruined us also. She ruined my brothers relationship because she wanted to be with them both. She toyed with them, she was after Stefan the most and left Damon heartbroken. I'll always be on Damon's side for all of this. We stook by each other almost everyday and we have fun together. Stefan and Kayleigh are the same when they are hanging out together. Usually when Damon has gone for the Confederacy, I miss him a lot. I would have no-one but him. Mother would be proud about the decision that Damon made about quitting the Confederacy to be with the family, of course Father was a disappointment. He never respected our choices that we were all suppose to grow up with. We make our own choices, not him. I hate Father so much. I've always hated him ever since I was born. Now I have nothing. No love, no education, no family of my own. Nothing!_

_I would like you to look out for my brothers and sister, Diary. You're the only one that I can trust._

_I'll write again soon._

_-K_

I was shocked. I had no words of what Kiara had wrote down. I heard someone clear their throats and I turned to see Elena standing at the doorway with her arms folded and a confused expression on her face, "**Elena.**" I said.

"**Damon, what are you doing in Kiara's room? And why are you reading her journal?**" Elena walked in and stood in front of me.

"**I had to figure out what was going on in her head. She had been keeping something from all of us. I want to know what she's hiding.**" I replied and set Kiara's journal on her bed.

"**Damon, I know that you're worried and so are we. She hasn't been here since this morning. She hasn't spoken to anyone except for Jer, me, Mel, Nate and probably Caroline. Caroline says that she's speaking to her at the moment. She'll bring her back.**" I nodded at her and I grabbed her hand and took her downstairs to the others.

I stopped when I saw that Tyler wasn't with us, "**Where's the wolf?**"

"**Tyler has gone to find Caroline and Kiara. Caroline called him.**" replied Bonnie.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was doing a few lengths to help me clear my mind a bit. It was only me in the pool. I heard something and I was on alert. I saw a blonde girl and a boy coming towards me. I now realised that it was Caroline and Tyler coming to check up on me. I sighed and went to the edge, "**What are you guys doing here? I wanted to be alone for a little while.**" I rested my arms on the edge and leaned on them.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "**We're here to check up on you. Everyone's worried because you haven't come back. You've been gone for like 2 and a half hours.**"

"**That's because I want to be alone, Caroline.**" I snapped at her and I totally regretted it, "**I'm sorry C. I'm just on edge about something. I'll come out just now and get changed and then we can go home, okay?**" Caroline nodded and the three of us left about a few minutes later.


	5. I Call Shot Gun

_**I Call Shot Gun**_

_**Elena's POV**_

We were all getting anxious of Kiara, Caroline and Tyler coming home. Caroline called me a few minutes ago saying that they're on there way here. I looked over at the Salvatore siblings who have been worrying about their sister coming back. They wanted to have a word with her when she comes home. We all looked up when Caroline and Tyler entered with Kiara trailing behind them looking down to avoid eye contact with everyone. I got up and walked towards Kiara, "**Kiara, can we talk for a few minutes?**" Kiara nodded and led me to the kitchen. I looked at the others and nodded once to let them know to stay where they are. Once Kiara and I sat at the island I spoke, "**Kiara you can tell me anything of what's on your mind. We can help you if you let us try.**"

Kiara shook her head and made eye contact with me, "**You can't help me Elena. No-one can. It's my memories that I've been having trouble with. It haunts me and still will haunt me forever. For the past century and a half I've been trying to push back the memory at the back of my mind but it won't go away. That's why I've been having trouble sleeping because of it. I believe that Damon, Stefan and Kayleigh have told all of you about our past, about our father abusing me and Damon?**" I nodded and waited for her to go on, "**I'll tell you this Elena and I know that they are listening in because I can sense them. The only reason that my father abused and raped me because he thinks that I'm my mother. I was protecting my siblings from Father's stupidity because he threatened me that he will hurt them if I don't do as I was told. It was wrong and I didn't have a choice because there's no way to get out of it. He hit, kicked and punched me until I was knocked out unconscious. I didn't wake up till a few days later and I was in hospital at that point. I didn't know how I got there but I was guessing that my nanny found me and called an ambulance and then called out for Damon, Stefan and Kayleigh to stay with me at the hospital. I was confused at first and started to panic but relaxed a bit when Damon came to my side trying to soothe me, saying that everything would be okay. I believed him. Until all of our lives were at risk with bloody witches, vampires and werewolves came into our town. I hated everything about them, especially that bitch that came and destroyed us by turning against each other. As you can tell why Damon and Stefan both fight everytime. Because of Katherine. And then when you turned up Elena, you made them stick together and become as one, to be strong. You did that. They both love you and I know that Damon loves you more than anything.**" I had nothing to say but stare at this wonderful being. I was awed and stuck for words, "**Elena, if you want to spend an eternity with my brother, then don't hesitate of asking him to turn you. Think about it first and then speak to each other.**" Kiara got up and hugged me then left to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned around to face me again, "**Oh and Elena? When a vampire and a human have sex they could have children. They can procreate with a human not with another vampire. I've explained that to Damon when I was still dead.**" My eyes went wide and Kiara gave a small smile and went out of sight. I started to count of how many weeks it's been and my eyes went wide in shock and confusion all at once. I got the calendar out and looked at today's date. It was 9th of June. I was a few weeks late. I called for Melanie.

"**Melanie!**" I shouted and Mel was standing beside me under a second.

"**Elena, what's wrong?**"

I shook my head and pointed at my ear and she nodded in understanding. I got my phone out and started texting and showing her what I said.

_Would you be able to pick up a pregnancy test for me?_

Mel's eyes went wide and nodded then went out saying that she's gonna go out for a few minutes.

I heard Kayleigh speaking to the guys, "**Hey boys why don't you go to the pub or something and spend some quality guy time again but make sure no more fights okay? We can't be there every second to break the fights up. You need to sort it out yourselves.**" The guys nodded and were gone in a few minutes as well.

Once the guys left Melanie came back in, "**Elena, I got them.**"

"**Good. How many did you get?**" I asked and Melanie smiled.

"**I got about three or four. Go upstairs and take them. We'll be right here.**"

I nodded and headed upstairs and went into the bathroom. I've taken the tests and placed them on their right boxes. I waited for a few minutes and took a deep breath and looked at them. The first one read:

_Positive_

I picked up the second and so on and so forth. All positive. I put them back into their boxes, placed them back in the bag and into the trash can. I closed my eyes and took another deap breath and walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs to the others, "**Well?**" asked Mel.

"**It's true. All of them says positive. I'm pregnant.**" I said barely a whisper. I looked up and saw four smiling faces except for Bonnie. Looks like Bonnie is gonna try and kill Damon for getting me pregnant, "**Bonnie?**"

Bonnie shook her head, "**Don't Elena. It's fine.**" she said and she walked out without another word.

I looked down feeling ashamed, "**She hates me. My best friend hates me.**"

Caroline came and sat next to me, "**No she doesn't Elena. Give her time to calm herself down.**" I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder whilst she's rubbing my back.

"**We should do something. We can go to a really nice restaurant in town. Wanna go?**" asked Kiara and everyone nodded, "**I call shot gun for driving.**" We all laughed and went out to get some dinner.


	6. Goodbyes

_**Goodbyes**_

_**Elena's POV**_

"**Elena?**" said Caroline as she was waving a hand in my face to get my attention. I looked up, "**Are you okay?**"

I smiled and nodded, "**Yeah I'm fine Care. Why?**" I asked but I already knew what she was gonna say.

"**It's just that you're very distant now and quiet.** **You wanna talk about it?**" I sighed and took a sip of my glass of water.

"**I just don't know how to tell Damon about the pregnancy. I'm scared shitless.**" The girls understood and just dropped it or so I thought.

"**Do you want me to tell Damon for you?**" asked Kiara and I turned and smiled at her.

"**No. It'll be best if I tell him.**" They nodded and finished eating dinner.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was hanging out with the guys again. I'm worried about Elena because she has been very quiet and distant lately. I don't know why because she won't even tell me. I need to talk to her sooner rather than later. My thoughts were interrupted by Ric, "**Are you alright man? You seem...out of nowhere.**"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "**I'm peachy Ric. Why are you asking?**"

Ric rolled his eyes this time, "**I'm just concerned about you and Elena. You've both been very distant recently.**"

I scoffed, "**Well don't worry teach. I have everything under control.**" I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the ID. _Kiara_. I wonder what she wanted, "**Kiara? Are you okay?**"

"_**Yeah. We were just wondering where you guys are because we're back now.**_" She replied back and I frowned.

"**Is Elena alright?**"

Kiara sighed on the other end, "_**Damon, you guys need to get back here. Elena has something to tell you.**_"

"**We're on our way.**" We both hung up and I stood, "**Lads come on. We need to get back to the villa.**" The guys looked confused and Jeremy spoke.

"**Why? What's going on?**"

I rolled my eyes and replied back, "**Apparently your sister wants to talk to all of us. Don't ask what's it about because I haven't got a clue.**" They nodded and we headed back to the villa.

_At The Villa_

We went into the villa and the girls were in the living room. I frowned when I noticed that Elena and Caroline were not in the room, "**Where's Elena and Blondie?**" I asked them.

"**They're upstairs. Elena has been throwing up for the past half hour when we got back. Caroline's up there to keep her calm.**" said Melanie. I nodded and started to go upstairs to Elena but got stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I turned and saw Kiara's worried expression.

"**Damon. Don't freak out of what she's about to tell you. She's been through a lot. I'll stay here and keep the guys calmed as well. Especially Stefan.**" I nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom where Blondie and Elena both were. I walked towards the bathroom and saw Elena kneeling in front of the toilet and Caroline rubbing her back. I knelt beside Elena and rubbed her back as well.

"**Elena.**" She looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"**Damon.**" she whispered.

"**What's wrong?**" I whispered back and I could see a whole lot of emotions going through her eyes.

"**I'm pregnant.**" I was shocked. For over 160 years of my existance I was completely shocked and happy for once in my life. I hugged her and started saying soothing words saying that everything was going to be alright.

"**I'm happy and shocked about this. Elena, I want to be apart of it because you my princess of darkness is carrying my child. **_**Our**_** child. I love you so much.**" I kissed her and she kissed me right back with enough passion and love and lust.

"**Thank you Damon. I love you so much too.**" she said and I could feel my undead beating heart leap for joy.

_**Kiara's POV**_

"**SHE'S WHAT?**" Stefan yelled at me and I've been trying to keep him calm but that wasn't gonna happen and Kayleigh was helping me.

"**Stefan for fuck sake! Would you please calm down? Yes she's pregnant with Damon's child and you're gonna have to accept the fact that you are gonna be an uncle! So pull yourself together and don't do anything stupid!**" I shouted back and Stefan cursed himself. I turned to Kayleigh, "**Kayls get Stefan out of here for a bit. I don't want our brothers fighting again and try to hurt Elena and the baby.**" Kayleigh nodded and took Stefan away from here for a little bit until he's calmed down.

A few minutes later, Damon came downstairs, "**What happened?**"

I sighed, "**Stefan went biserk after finding out that Elena's pregnant with your child and he went on a rampage. Kayleigh and I managed to get him out of this house to calm down for a few hours so that he wouldn't hurt you, Elena or the baby. So you're welcome.**" I smiled at him and he returned it.

"**Is Kayleigh with him just now?**"

"**Yeah. She's been trying and he's settled a little bit but we have to make sure that Elena and the baby doesn't get hurt by him.**" said Bonnie for the first time in the past 3 hours.

"**We don't know what's gotten into him.**" said Ric and Jeremy and Tyler nodded in agreement.

There was an uncomfortable silence when Melanie broke it, "**Well Nate and I better get home. It was nice staying here with you lot. Damon, Kiara come here.**" We both walked over to them and they hugged us, "**Don't let Stefan get to you. If you need anymore help just call and we'll be here okay?**"

"**Yeah. I'll talk to Kayleigh when she gets back and explain that you both have left to go back home. She'll understand.**" I said and Mel nodded and gave me a smile and I returned it. Nate was shaking Damon's hand. We swapped positions and now Damon hugged Mel and Nate hugged me.

"**You take care of yourself, your sister and brothers alright?**" said Nate and I nodded.

"**You look after yourselves also. Call us when you arrive back home so that we would know that you both are safe.**"

"**We will.**" Nate lightly hugged me tighter and let go.

"**Nate come on we need to go now.**" said Mel and hugged everyone else and both of them glanced back at us and left. Now we need to wait on Kayleigh and Stefan to come back and we need to tell them that both Nate and Mel left.


	7. Some Things Have To Change Around Here

_**Some Things Have To Change Around Here**_

_**Elena's POV**_

We were waiting on Kayleigh and Stefan to return. Mel and Nate have both left to go home. It was late. I felt tired and my friends had suggested for me to go and rest but I refused. I didn't want to rest until Stefan and Kayleigh had both returned safely. I was sitting on a sofa in front of the nice warm fire that was burning in the fire place. It relaxes me a bit and I welcomed it. Everyone else were in the kitchen. I didn't know what they were doing but I wanted to find out. Well not right now. I was lost in my own little world of thoughts. I was thinking about mine and Damon's future with our children.

_Flashback_

_"__**Mommy! Daddy's going to get me!**__" A little girl came running upto me giggling with excitement. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and bright baby blue eyes like her father. _

_"__**Is he teasing you, sweetie?**__" I said and lifted my daughter up._

_Saphira nodded and giggled more. Damon came in with a huge smile on his face. He came and wrapped his arms around us and kissed me on the lips, "__**I was just having fun with our daughter, 'Lena. She has some spirit and energy in her.**__" I laughed and put Saphira down and I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and kissed him with passion._

_"__**I love you Damon.**__" I whispered and smiled widely._

_Damon smiled back and whispered, "__**I love you too, 'Lena. Always and forever.**__"_

_End Flashback_

"**Elena? Wake up.**" Someone was shaking me gently and I moaned with annoyance. I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stared at Caroline with Bonnie standing behind her. I yawned and sat up, "**Are you okay? You've been sleeping for five hours now.**"

"**Seriously?**" I said with my eyes wide open and both of them nodded. I sighed, "**I'm fine. I just haven't slept very well. My mood is getting the best out of me.**"

"**Well since everyone else is away exploring we can hang out like old times. How about we watch a movie and eat some ice-cream until the others are back?**" explained Bonnie and I smiled at her. I nodded and we got a collection of movies out. We had _Ghost Rider_, _Pirates of the Caribbean 1-4_, _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_. We started watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and drooled over Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp.

"**Who's your favourite out of those two hotties?**" said Caroline. Bonnie and I exchanged a look and shrugged.

"**I have no idea. They're both hot! I can't decide.**" said Bonnie and I nodded in agreement.

"**I haven't got a clue either.**" I replied and we laughed whilst watching it.

A few minutes later, Stefan and Kayleigh had came back, "**Hey guys! What are you lot up to?**" asked Kayleigh.

"**We're just watching some movies. You've been gone for quite sometime now. Is everything okay?**"Caroline replied back and we were waiting for a response from them. They both exchange a glance and turned to us again.

"**Where's everyone else?**" asked Stefan obviously dodging Caroline's question.

"**They are away somewhere obviously looking for the two of you.**" I sighed and reached for my phone, "**I'll call Damon to let the others know that you're back.**" I got up and went into the kitchen and dialled Damon's number. It rang for a couple of seconds and he finally answered.

"_**Hello kitten. Miss me already?**_" I rolled my eyes with a small smile on my face.

"**I was just calling to let you guys know that Stefan and Kayleigh are back so you lot can come back now.**" I said and I could tell Damon was rolling his eyes. I know him too well.

"_**Okay well Kiara is doing something that I have no clue what she's doing. Well be home in a few minutes if not then a couple of more hours.**_" I heard him sigh in annoyance.

I frowned, "**What are you guys doing anyway?**"

Damon chuckled, "_**Relax 'Lena! We are just training of how to box. Apparently Kiara has entered a boxing compition and she says that we know a woman called Sage. I knew her since 1912.**_" I felt jealousy and dred creeping up on me.

"**Oh. Well please hurry back. We're bored out of our minds and we need a destraction and you're exactly the only one who can destract people easily.**" I groaned because I was bored out of my mind. Bonnie and Caroline were fine but I need more entertainment.

"_**Is that a compliment, Miss Gilbert?**_" I rolled my eyes again and giggled.

"**Of course! Now hurry up.**"

"_**Okay. We'll be there as quickly as possible. I love you.**_" I smiled brightly.

"**I love you too.**" We both hung up and I headed towards the others.

A few minutes later, the others had returned from their outing. I looked at Kiara who was looking troubled. Lost. I went to walk towards her but I stopped when her head snapped up at me with a warning look, "**Back off, Elena. I'm not in the mood to talk.**"

"**Kiara, what's-**" I started but was cut off by her.

"**I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK! NOW BACK OFF!**" she snarled and yelled at the same time. She disappeared upstairs and we all heard her door slammed shut. Some of us jumped and I looked at Kayleigh, Stefan and Damon.

Damon went upstairs to have a word with his troubled sister to see what's up. No-one knows how her attitude turned from kind and friendly to harsh and angry. A lot of us had confused looks on our faces with the sudden change to Kiara's behaviour. When I looked into Kiara's eyes I saw...well...nothing. No emotion that was present and I feared that she may of lost some of her humanity. Some things happen for a reason and things have to change. There's only one way to find out.


	8. If There's No End, There'll No Biginning

_**If There's No End, There Can Be No Beginning**_

_**Damon's POV**_

I walked upstairs to confront Kiara what the hell happened not about 10 seconds ago. I knocked on her room, "**Kiara, it's me. Open up.**" When I got no response, I turned the door knob and walked in. I saw Kiara sitting on her bed with her back facing me. She was staring outside of her window, completely motionless. I don't know what she's doing but she's scaring me a little. Hell she yelled at Elena for no apparent reason. I sat beside her, "**Kiara, what's going on with you lately? You were fine this morning but now why the change of behaviour? This isn't like you at all.**"

"**Because I'm a vampire Damon. It's my nature to be ruthless.** **You used to be heartless when you first came home...so...why shouldn't I? Nobody cares about our existance. People died young, like Jenna and John. Other people as well. Stefan became a ripper. I don't know about Kayleigh and you met Sage in 1912. What have I done? Fuck all!**" she said, not even blinking. It was like she was in a trance of some sort.

"**Okay let me stop you right there, Kiara Nikolina Salvatore!**" I said with my voice a little too high I made her face me, "**You are gonna stop this by changing your attitude right now!**"

She glared at me. She looked like a different person, "**Fine!**"

"**Oh! And you're gonna apologize to Elena as well.**" I said and she nodded and we both went downstairs to the others.

"**Elena, I am so sorry about the way I was talking to you. I shouldn't have done that at all.**" Kiara apologized and hugged Elena.

"**It's okay. I'm fine.**" replied Elena and they both smiled at each other.

"**I've been thinking a lot of things and I suggest that we'll go our separate ways. Everything is calmer now and I think its for the best.**" Kiara suggested and looked at everyone, keeping me for last just to show our understanding to one another. I nodded and smiled. She returned it, "**The world won't end and neither would like itself because if there's no end, there can be no beginning.** **That's what will happen in stories, must have a beginning, middle and end. No matter what it would be.**" We all hugged and decided to go our separat ways. Elena and I will have a family of our own, Stefan will find someone special, Bonnie and Jeremy will start a family, Blondie and wolf-boy are together, Matt will have someone and I'm not to sure about Ric. My sisters will have their own soul mates and we will live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
